


Nalu Week 2018

by mautrino



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mautrino/pseuds/mautrino
Summary: Just a little something short and sweet for Nalu Week 2018. Day 3: Bedtime/Waking





	Nalu Week 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff written for Nalu Week last year, hope you enjoy!

Lucy stared out the window of the bedroom with a deep sigh, gaze lingering on the clusters of stars and familiar constellations shining brightly in the night sky, as she sat on her vanity and distractedly began her nighttime routine. No matter what she did lately, her thoughts always ended up drifting back towards her fiery dragon slayer boyfriend. 

Natsu had been away on a long mission for almost two months now, and the more time that passed, the more she couldn’t keep blocking out the worried thoughts that entered her mind.

‘I hope he’s okay and comes back home soon’ She thought longingly, taking in the quiet still of the night. With even Happy away for the night at Wendy and Carla’s, the house was more quiet than usual.

She stood up from the bench, her mind thinking back to the thought of ‘home’ as she looked around their bedroom. Her eyes flitting across each of their various items scattered around the room with a soft smile. Her and Natsu had truly built a life together in his home that he had remodeled just for her.

They had been together for almost six months, after finally confessing their feelings for each other with more than a little push from the guild. Natsu’s nerves on their first date, after wanting to make sure it was perfect for her, made Lucy fall for him all over again. Their relationship only grew from there. Best friends till the end, with their love deepening every day.

Natsu had been taking a lot of missions at the time, to the point where Lucy was starting to get curious. Before she could ask him about it, he had suddenly barged into her apartment one day startling her into a shriek of surprise. Not giving her a chance to chastise him, he quickly told her he needed her to come with him, but it was a surprise and she couldn’t peek.

With his wood smoke scented scarf wrapped around her eyes and several demanding questions later about where they were going, Natsu still wasn’t budging on giving away the surprise and lead her towards the forest outskirts of town with a confident toothy grin. One hand gripping hers and the other warm palm on the small of her back to guide her. Once they reached their destination, Natsu gently unraveled his scarf from her head and her eyes widened, lips parting in surprise at the sight. His once small house had widened considerably, with a whole other level added to it.

“Do you like it?” Natsu asked, his voice held a touch of uncertainty. His hand squeezed hers, bringing her out of her trance.

Eyes still wide, she turned to gaze at him. “Like it? Natsu, this is incredible!”

His smile widened as his hand sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. “I have been saving up for a while and working on fixin’ it with up with some help from the guild.”

“Is this why you’ve been taking all those missions lately?” She asked softly.

“Yeah, I was waiting till it was ready to surprise ya.” Natsu admitted.

Her expression still in shock. He turned to face her fully and gripped both of her hands, his thumbs rubbing the back of them softly. “I was hopin’ you would want to come live here with me and Happy.”

“Natsu..” She breathed out.

His emerald eyes fell to the floor, “I just figured it would be great cause then you wouldn’t have to worry about paying rent anymore, I’ve made plenty of space for ya, but you don’t have to if you don’t want to, or we could wait more if that’s what you wa-” She interrupted his rambling with a soft palm to his cheek, his eyes snapping back up to hers.

Her expression softened, gazing at him fondly, “Natsu, you are so sweet. You did all this for me?” Her thumb smoothing over his cheekbone as tears started to gather in her hazel eyes.

A warm grin stretched across his features. “Of course, Luce. I’d do anything for you.” He stepped closer to close the distance between them. His strong arms wrapped around her, resting his forehead against hers, his warmth engulfing her. “I love you.”

Lucy’s eyes glossed over even more as her other hand came up, wrapping both of her arms around his neck. “I love you too, and I can’t wait to live here with you.” She finished softly. 

Natsu’s eyes shined a bright emerald, his grin widening before dipping down and capturing her lips in a warm lingering kiss, pouring as much love into it as he could. Lucy returning it passionately. He gave her another soft kiss before pulling away. “Come on, I’ll show ya around!” He grabbed her hand and lead her to the door on the new patio. She followed him into what was now their home with a bright giggle.

She almost couldn’t believe it was still the same house as he showed her all of the new improvements. They ventured upstairs and he showed her what would be their bedroom. He had insisted with a teasing smirk that she bring her bed over first because it was just too comfy to give up, and they could break in their new room. He was rewarded with a soft blush on her cheeks, a bright laugh, and a playful shove to his shoulder.

“Thank you, Natsu. This has been an amazing surprise. It’s perfect..”

“It’s not over yet.” A crooked grin forming from his smirk.

Her surprise grew when he took her down the hall, opening a door to her very own writing and reading room. It was already prepared with a desk, comfy plush chairs, bookshelves ready for her many titles, and in the back corner, a telescope and a large portion of the ceiling carved out with glass to see the sky above.

“For stargazing.” Natsu said fondly when she looked over at him, eyes questioning. Thanking him with a tight hug afterward. Despite being a writer, in that moment she couldn’t put into words how grateful she was to have him in her life.

Lucy came out of her memories just as she finished getting ready for bed, letting the warmth from them linger in her heart with a soft smile. She has loved the life they have built together in their home since then. Every day was an adventure. Of course, they had to overcome obstacles like any relationship, but it only strengthened their bond in the end and brought them that much closer. She wouldn’t trade what they had for anything in the world. 

She missed him so much during lonely nights like these, but it would be worth it when he was back in her arms. With a last lingering glance at the window, she turned off the lamp and settled under the covers, feeling sleep pull at her until her breathing turned deep and even.

Natsu was making his way through the familiar forest terrain, battered and exhausted, when he finally spotted their home up ahead and breathed a deep sigh of relief. He couldn’t wait to finally sleep in a warm bed curled up next to Lucy and not on hard dirt grounds. He noticed that all the lights were off so he made his way into the welcoming home as quietly as he could.

After dropping off his heavy pack in the living room, Natsu made it up to the bedroom and slowly opened the door, seeing Lucy bundled up underneath the blankets. With a smile, he quietly padded across the room heading to their attached bathroom. How he yearned to just flop down onto the bed and call it a night, but he wanted to wash off the dirt and mess from the mission more. 

After a quick shower, the heat from the water soothing his aching body and sore muscles, he threw on a fresh pair of boxers, and finally dipped under the covers to join his favorite girl with a long deep sigh of content.

Before Natsu let sleep claim him, he took a moment to simply drink in the sight in front of him. He thought about her every day during long missions like these and missed her even more. He was so glad when they had successfully completed the mission and he wasted no time heading back home to her. She would always be home to him. 

His emerald gaze traced over her features. Lucy’s face was peaceful in a deep sleep, full lips parted slightly, the moonlight basking her in an ethereal glow. She never failed to take his breath away. His expression softened as he allowed his thoughts to drift to just how much she had changed over the years, and how far they have come together.

She had gotten even stronger over the years, strength in her spirits unmatched, which he was so proud of her for. Some physical attributes also changing with her. One day, with an urge to change things up a bit, Lucy decided to cut her hair short, just above her shoulders. She was a little unsure about it at first, but he was always right there telling her how beautiful she looked until she would smile with a soft blush, insecurities leaving her. It was a win for him either way because he still loved running his fingers through the golden locks, no matter the length.

He reached up to softly brush back some soft strands that had fallen across her face and placed a faint kiss to her forehead. “Night, Luce. I’m home, I love you.” He whispered, wrapped an arm around her and fell back onto the pillow and allowing sleep pull him under almost immediately.

Lucy slowly felt herself waking, feeling a soothing warmth and a firm body wrapped around her. She snuggled further into the radiating warmth before realizing she didn’t fall asleep next to said firm body last night.

Hazel eyes snapped open and fell onto a head of messy pink hair, and rugged features resting peacefully. She immediately relaxed with a relieved sigh. Her heart warming when she realized he had made it back to her safely. He did always keep his promises after all. She winced when she spotted some rather painful looking bruises scattered across his bare chest and a cut across his brow. His damage wasn’t as bad as she knew it could have been and she was grateful.

As she allowed her soft gaze to linger on him with a warm smile in the early morning light, her thoughts also started drift to how far they’ve come and how much he had changed over their time together, unaware that Natsu had similar thoughts last night. 

He had already been one of the strongest mages in the guild, but over the years he had expanded his power even more so, and she loved him even more for it. She was very fond of some of his own physical changes. One of her favorites being his salmon hair, that was currently spread all across the pillow, had grown out long again. Which she had no complaints about because she also loved raking her hands through it and playing with. Often putting it in a short ponytail for him when he didn’t want to mess with it, and telling him he looked cute with a kiss to his blushing cheek.

Lucy brought a hand up to trace across his handsome features with light brushes of her fingers. “Good Morning, Natsu. I’m so glad you made it back home safely. I love you.” Placing a soft warm kiss on his cheek.

“Mmm, love you too.” Natsu mumbled. She jumped slightly, not expecting him to be awake. “Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“S’okay, Luce.” Natsu slurred sleepily, eyes still closed, but embracing her tighter to bring her closer to him, tangling their legs together further. He buried his nose into her soft hair and breathed in deep, allowing her floral scent to soothe him. “I was already wakin’ up, but don’t wanna get up yet.”

Lucy laughed softly agreeing with him and burrowed closer, wrapping an arm around his waist and sinking further into his warmth. His smokey firewood scent seeping into her bones as she breathed him in, a content hum sounding from her throat.

“I missed you so much.” Natsu breathed after a few quiet moments.

Lucy hugged him to her in acknowledgment. “I missed you too.” She said softly, moving her head back slightly to look up at him and placed another warm kiss to his cheek, feeling the rough stubble on his jaw.

“Ya missed.” He smirked, his emerald eyes bright with amusement. He interrupted a giggle from escaping her lips when he suddenly turned them over onto her back while supporting himself on an elbow and captured her lips with his for a proper kiss he had been craving for weeks. Which she quickly returned with just as much enthusiasm.

It was moments like these they enjoyed the most. Simply being together in the quiet moonlit nights, with warm embraces, whispers of sweet nothings, heartfelt I love you’s, and lingering kisses that sometimes lead to more passionate declarations. Then waking into the peaceful mornings together, with limbs in tangles, slow kisses in greeting, neither in a rush to start the day, content to stay in these moments forever.


End file.
